Assorted Sweets
by acesdesire
Summary: Sweets are so good, especially after a battle! Enjoy this collection of assorted oneshots about a Shepherd and his faithful water seraph.
1. Alleviation

**A/N: Since I already have a few more Sorey/Mikleo fics in the works, I thought I'd might as well compile them into one story. These oneshot collections are starting to become a trend with me anyway. Hope you stick around for more chapters including more of the Zesty cast, and of course, these adorable dorks :)**

 **Based on Ep 11 of** ** _Tales of Zestiria: The X_** **when Sorey gets hurt after fighting/purifying the hellion**

"Sorey?" The Shepherd was sitting on the shabby inn bed when he heard the low, gentle voice of his water seraph from the other side of the door. His back was currently to the doorway, his hand grazing his tender shoulder, testing to see how much pain he was in now—just a few hours after the attack—but he quickly forced that hand back down before Mikleo saw him in any discomfort.

"Come on in," Sorey invited him.

The squeaky old door swung open, and Mikleo entered gracefully, latching the chain lock before heading to Sorey's side. Sorey turned to watch him as he entered. Mikleo was so beautiful, even when performing the simplest tasks. Each stride he took appeared as if he were walking on water, each step fluid and soundless. Maybe that's what being a water seraph entailed, but Sorey was willing to bet Mikleo still would have had an astonishing amount of grace even without that magic inside of him.

"Are you alright?" Mikleo asked, knowing he didn't have to elaborate on why he was asking. Sorey already knew: the fight in the alleyway. Yes, he'd been thrown around pretty badly, and yes, the purification process had been new and painful and emotionally draining, but did Mikleo have to worry so much? Sorey gave a sigh. Of course, he did, and if their positions had been reversed, Sorey knew he would have been just as worried.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sorey grinned, his chipper voice containing its usual timbre, but this only caused Mikleo to frown.

"I-I mean, yeah, I was certainly startled by how vile a feeling the malevolence has, but I'm okay now," Sorey babbled on. He was certainly trying to put his seraph's mind at ease while still acknowledging the danger he'd been in, but he could see it wasn't working.

"Sorey, let me see your shoulder."

"Huh? My shoulder? My shoulder's fine." Sorey's wide smile vanished when Mikleo gave his upper back a light punch, and he failed to suppress a pained noise. Mikleo stared hard at Sorey's scrunched up eyes and tightly closed lips.

"Show me," Mikleo sternly insisted. It wasn't a request anymore; it was a demand. When Sorey still didn't budge, Mikleo reached for his Shepherd's cloak and whipped the sleeve upward.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Sorey huffed.

Mikleo let go of his clothing and allowed Sorey to lift his cloak over his head. The seraph intentionally kept himself planted where he was, just behind Sorey, as black buttons were undone from blue material, so he wouldn't be tempted to stare. When Sorey finally tossed his blue shirt to the side, however, Mikleo's breath did catch as Sorey's black undershirt followed it. For once, it wasn't his toned physique that stole the air from his lungs; it was instead the appearance of Sorey's injuries. The friction of the concrete had burned long, deep red lines in his back and shoulder, which were dotted with the crimson spots of broken blood vessels, probably from the hard impact.

"Sorey..." was all Mikleo could get out.

"Come on, Mikleo. I'm sure it's not that bad," Sorey said, calmly and casually, but Mikleo was on the bed behind him in an instant, his long, slender fingers finding Sorey's damaged flesh. Within a second or two, Sorey closed his eyes as the soothing rush of Mikleo's healing magic sunk beneath his skin.

"You shouldn't hide your injuries like this," Mikleo said, voice softer now, and Sorey nodded slowly and half-consciously as he was lulled into relaxation.

"I know you're trying to keep a strong front for everyone, but you don't need to. Especially not for me," Mikleo promised him, summoning his strength from his very core as he pushed the magic through his veins. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling that had settled in his gut that afternoon. He'd rushed to Sorey's side after the fight and the agonizing purification, both of them crouched on the cold, hard street. After that, Sorey had pushed past the pain and hurried to his feet, ignoring the comfort with which Mikleo had been trying to provide him.

It killed Mikleo that Sorey was taking on these burdens that only he alone could bear, and all Mikleo could do was watch. He'd become Lailah's Sub Lord, of course, and was able to partake in the beautiful bond of armatization, but according to Lailah, that was the most he could do. The rest was up to the Shepherd.

"I know," Sorey nodded again, his sleepy, hazy mind focusing on the light touch of Mikleo's fingertips, as they moved down one scrape and up the next. When Mikleo had completed his journey over each red mark, he let the glow of his magic go out. The room was silent, the barely audible hum of the healing spell now gone.

"Don't stop," Sorey whispered, weakly, and Mikleo's heart twinged for a moment, knowing from the way Sorey spoke that he needed him more than he needed healing. He required relief from a different kind of pain.

Obediently—as Mikleo was never one to deny Sorey of anything—Mikleo trailed his fingers over his skin once again.

"Mikleo? You'll stay with me, won't you? Until this journey is over?" Sorey's voice was low and quiet, and Mikleo momentarily halted his caress.

"Do you really have to ask? I'm not going anywhere," Mikleo promised, and even without looking at him, Sorey could tell he was smiling gently.

"Good," Sorey breathed, allowing himself to relax even further, his head nodding forward slightly, as if he might drift off at any second. The Shepherd may have had his own burdens to bear, but he wasn't alone. He would _never_ be alone.


	2. Mirror

**Inspired by the in-game skit "Reflection of the Mirror" in the Arctus Ruins**

"Sorey?" Mikleo asked, catching the Shepherd's attention as they made their way back into the wetlands. "For someone who spent all day in the ruins, you don't look very happy."

Sorey realized how solemn he must have looked in that moment, for he put on a flicker of a smile as he raised his head and met his friend's gaze. Mikleo was at the back of the line with Sorey at the moment, since Sorey was a little tired from the battle with the undead Naught. Rose was taking up the lead for now with the other seraphim trailing right behind her. The seraphs all needed some fresh air after being cooped up in Sorey's body in the musty Arctus ruins.

"Sorry. Just thinking," Sorey said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward, but Mikleo still couldn't be fooled by his serious expression.

"About what?" Mikleo's voice was gentle and concerned, but Sorey shyly averted his gaze, looking first to the side, then up to the sky.

"Well, you remember that mirror we saw in the ruins? It wasn't until that conversation with Rose and Lailah that I realized seraphim can't see their own reflection, unless they really concentrate. So, I guess that's why there were no mirrors in Elysia," Sorey mused, placing a hand on his chin as he thought.

"That's right. We didn't have much of a need for them," Mikleo agreed, voice casual.

"And that's why Gramps only took _me_ to the water that day. Remember that big rock in Elysia with the pool of water around it? Gramps took me there to show me my reflection. I just assumed he'd already shown you yours," Sorey announced, his gaze wandering back down to the ground, and his arms falling to his sides. Mikleo frowned; it was his turn to raise a hand to his chin, pensively.

"I still don't understand why this is making you so sad," he admitted, his heart tugging with what almost felt like regret—regret that, for once, he didn't know what Sorey was thinking. He was usually so good at figuring him out.

"Because while I could see and customize my appearance—style my hair, change my earrings, even see my smile in my reflection... I had no idea you couldn't do any of that," Sorey sighed. He felt a hand fall upon his shoulder, and slip down to his upper arm. Mikleo's thumb grazed his skin gently through the fabric of his shirt.

"It's true, I never was much good at getting my reflection to appear, but it's no big deal. I caught a glimpse here and there over the years," Mikleo smiled. Finally, Sorey turned to look at him again, his face twisted with dismay.

"But it's such a shame. You're so beautiful." Sorey's tone was so sincere, but also natural, like he wasn't really thinking about what it meant if he said that in front of the others. Mikleo knew, however, and his cheeks were warming already.

"S-sorey!" Mikleo stuttered. He wasn't mad, and he hadn't meant to yell. He was honestly more flattered than anything, and also a little stunned by the comment.

"What?" Sorey asked, eyes widening and stomach flipping at the thought that he'd done something wrong. If he'd somehow insulted Mikleo, he certainly hadn't tried to.

Zaveid—who was still up ahead, but obviously not out of earshot—burst out laughing, and Sorey was sure he heard Lailah and Rose giggling under their breath. Mikleo stared at the back of Edna's head and swore she was smirking.

"Ah, Shepherd. Travelling with you never gets old," Zaveid grinned, turning his head to address the two in the back.

"What? What did I say?" Sorey innocently inquired, his still wide eyes blinking wildly.

"It's too bad the rest of the world isn't as kind and honest as you are, Sorey," Lailah smiled, giving a glance behind her.

Sorey looked to Mikleo for clarification, his face still full of confusion. Mikleo rolled his eyes, then timidly brought his gaze back to the Shepherd.

"You called me beautiful, and they all seem to have something to say about it," Mikleo muttered. Sorey's expression went back to full-out shock. He didn't know why even the simplest compliment was drawing everyone's attention. He said these sorts of things to Mikleo all the time back in Elysia, and no one thought anything of it.

Rose meant no harm as she let out a hearty laugh, and turned around to walk backwards, her hands resting behind her head.

"Well, all I have to say is that most people would kill to have a love like you two do. I'm a little jealous myself," she grinned.

"Rose is right. And such kind and flattering words will strengthen Mikleo's bond as your Sub Lord as well, so don't hold back on our account," Lailah added.

"They just want to see you flirt with me some more," Mikleo grumbled to Sorey. He ducked his head down towards his collar, as if it might hide his red face, but it was Edna's turn to glance back at them, and she saw it no problem. Her lips pulled up into a soft, teasing smile.

"Oh look. Meebo's blushing like a normin. His cheeks are equally as red."

"They are not!" Mikleo retorted, thrusting a fist up in front of his face.

"They sort of are, Mikleo," Sorey agreed, staring innocently at his friend, lips pouting as he observed.

"Meebo the normin. Now known as Meebormin," Edna contentedly stated.

"Ugh, can a guy get a compliment without involving the whole world?" Mikleo shouted, and Sorey laughed, scratching his face.

"I think you might be exaggerating a bit," he snickered.

"Whatever," Mikleo muttered, rolling his eyes again.

"Okay, let's leave the guys alone for a bit," Zaveid spoke up, motioning for everyone to turn around and focus on the road ahead again, but his tone hadn't disguised his lingering amusement.

Mikleo was relieved that the attention had finally drifted away from them, and he was able to relax enough for his color to return to normal. He and Sorey slowed their pace a little, putting a bit more of a distance between them and the group—not so much that they would be in danger, but enough so that they could speak more privately.

"Sorey, just so you know, I am aware of what I look like. I've managed to make my reflection appear enough times to know, so don't feel bad," Mikleo told him, gently.

"Right," Sorey agreed, looking awfully solemn again, but his expression shifted as he thought of something. "So, that time I cut your hair... You saw your reflection _that_ time, didn't you?"

"The dreaded incident... Yes, I saw. So, you really shouldn't be surprised that you still haven't lived that down," Mikleo said, giving him a teasing smirk. He didn't think anyone in the whole village would forget how his hair had looked all those years ago, with all the choppy sections and bangs that were of short, uneven lengths. Sorey let out a chuckle, one that finally made him sound like himself again.

"And I probably never will, huh?" he grinned.

"Don't count on it."

They exchanged soft smiles, and breathed gentle sighs of relief. Feeling close to Sorey, Mikleo's hand drifted out from his side to find Sorey's. Sorey glanced at him, surprised Mikleo would risk holding his hand when it was likely the others would turn around and catch them, which would probably only lead to more torment. But the water seraph gave him a smile of reassurance as he slipped his fingers between Sorey's. Silently, they walked like that, hand in hand, hearts warm and eyes gleaming.

"Mikleo?" Sorey asked, drawing the seraph's gaze to him after a minute or two. "You really are beautiful."


	3. Out of Sync

***Spoiler Warning* - Takes place after some intense (in-game) events in Pendrago**

It was late when Mikleo finally returned to the inn. It had been a long night in Pendrago with everyone wandering around, lost in their thoughts and wallowing in their grief. The light in the inn was dim, but warm, and Mikleo felt a little better at the sight of his friends as he closed the door softly behind him. They were all seated around a small table in the lobby, exchanging the odd soft-spoken comment, but there was no question that there was more silence than words. Of course, Rose probably would have looked like a crazy lady otherwise, as it would appear to the innkeeper that she was just talking to herself. That was when Mikleo noticed—there was only one human at the table.

"Where's Sorey?" he asked, earning the attention of four sullen faces—even Zaveid's. Mikleo was a little surprised the guy had stuck around, but even he had worn a look of disdain earlier when he'd picked Dezel's hat up from the ground.

"He hasn't come back yet," Lailah replied, voice soft and solemn, her green eyes meeting those of the water seraph. Mikleo was sure his own eyes widened a little at the sound of those words. He'd been hoping Sorey had already turned in for the night and that sleep had found him, but he should have known his companion would be beating himself up over what had happened before he could ever even think about settling down for the night.

"I should go look for him," Mikleo spoke up, immediately turning back toward the door.

"Hey, just come back in one piece, alright?" Rose said, eyes glimmering with tears as she looked up at Mikleo, but they still held a sternness within them, one that certainly made Mikleo want to obey. He gave her a bitter-sweet smile and a confident nod before retreating back outside.

Growing up with Sorey had taught Mikleo to _think_ like Sorey, so it didn't take him long to retrace his steps back to the scene of the crime. Sorey was standing at the top of the stoney steps, staring up at the shrinechurch. Mikleo approached with silent, cautious steps, and Sorey jumped when a hand reached his shoulder. He clearly wasn't himself. Normally, he could sense Mikleo even when he was miles away, but right now, every bond he shared with his seraphim seemed to be out of whack.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Mikleo came to stand in front of the Shepherd as he spoke, only to see long, wet paths trailing from his eyes to his chin. Mikleo threw a hand across his heart as it lurched uncomfortably. It had been a long time since he had seen Sorey cry. As a child, he had often shed a few tears when he had injured himself or come down with a bad cold, but since those days, Sorey's face rarely displayed anything but a smile.

"It's okay, Mikleo. I'm glad you're here," Sorey said, offering a smile that his seraph was desperate to see, but it was nothing more than a weak attempt to pretend everything was alright.

Mikleo reached out for Sorey's shoulders, and without a second thought, pulled him in against him. Disheveled, brown hair fell in against Mikleo's neck, and Sorey bit back a sob, letting his head rest upon his friend's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault," Mikleo whispered, promising his dear ally of that. His gentle voice was all it took for Sorey to break down, his hands reaching for the front of Mikleo's clothing and curling gently into the fabric. Mikleo's fingers rubbed against Sorey's back, each movement slow and meaningful as he tried to soothe the pure-hearted young man before him. After a few moments, Sorey's sobs died down, and Mikleo felt the moment was right to speak again.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. We wouldn't want Symmone to show up again," he gently reminded.

"She won't," Sorey breathed.

"Still, you shouldn't grieve alone. Every one of us is upset about Dezel."

"It's not just about Dezel. I mean, it sort of is. I get why he did it. Like Edna said, it was his way of finding peace," Sorey struggled to explain. He forced his head up and took a step back, meeting Mikleo's violet eyes, which were slanted with concern. Despite the distance between their bodies now, Mikleo kept his hands on the Shepherd's shoulders, maintaining a connection that made Sorey feel a little less alone.

The pacts with his seraphim used to be like a unified heartbeat, each of their pulses beating with his own in a consistent rhythm. Right now, the pattern was jerky, with long, dead spaces in between, and there had been some terrifying seconds where Sorey couldn't even breathe through the skipping beats.

"What is it, Sorey?" Mikleo asked, voice so tender, it made Sorey feel like he was glass and Mikleo was trying not to shatter him, but how often did water actually break glass? Only when it was too hot or too cold, and Mikleo always tended to be right in the middle of the two, just warm and gentle. Slender fingers stroked Sorey's shoulders through his cloak, but the comfort still sunk in as if they were skin on skin.

"Of course, I'm upset about Dezel, just like everyone else, but he had his reasons for what he did, and I have to respect that. But what happened after that..." Sorey trailed off, eyes closing tightly as he choked on his words, and Mikleo wasn't sure if it was from sorrow or pain. Sorey did look like he was physically hurting as he swung an arm up over his face, wiping at his tears.

"Sorey, _what_ happened after that? Were you hurt?" There was desperation in Mikleo's eyes now, a need to know. He regretted that he couldn't sense what Sorey was feeling.

"When Dezel broke the pact, right before he made his sacrifice, it was like... a hole formed in my heart, right where the pact used to be. And then there's this pain that radiates out from it."

"Pain?" Mikleo quizzed, looking slightly horrified. He couldn't stand the thought of Sorey in any discomfort. The Shepherd reluctantly gave a nod.

"My whole body has been full of this constant ache ever since he passed," Sorey admitted, his gaze tumbling toward the ground. He felt Mikleo's grip tighten on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The water seraph's voice was harsher now, his eyes pleading to know more, but Sorey wasn't looking up to see them.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. They all had enough on their plate. Besides, I thought it was probably normal to feel something like this after losing a bond with a seraph," the Shepherd shrugged.

"You shouldn't hide this from us. Lailah might even know something about it if you ask her. She _is_ a Prime Lord."

"Lailah?" Sorey let out a sniffling chuckle. "You know how she gets when we ask questions. She'd probably just dodge it."

Mikleo stared at Sorey for a long, silent moment, and eventually, Sorey's gaze travelled up to lock with his own. Perhaps Sorey did have a point, but Mikleo still didn't like that he had been suffering for hours and hadn't said a word. If Mikleo hadn't caught him breaking down, he probably would have set off in the morning with the rest of the group, never saying a word about feeling under the weather. Mikleo let out a sigh of defeat. Sorey was nothing if not stubborn—Mikleo had known that from a very early age.

"Whatever the case, you should take some time to rest before we leave Pendrago. We'll stay in town for a couple of days, let you recover—"

"No," Sorey shook his head, pushing forth a small smile. "It's okay. Everyone is doing their part to help me. I have to do my part as well."

"Urgh, why do you have to be so pigheaded all the time?!" Mikleo growled, and he raised his fist up to bonk Sorey on the forehead.

"Ow!" Sorey groaned, rubbing the injury, and scrunching his eyes up.

"Will you just listen to me for a second?" Mikleo asked, brows pulled downward into a frown. Sorey nodded obediently, and Mikleo's hand returned to his shoulder, caressing gently.

"You can argue all you want, but I'm not leaving the city until you're feeling better, and I know you won't leave me behind," he said, voice maintaining its dire tone. "Sorey, this journey won't mean anything if we lose you, so please don't try and fight me on this. Just rest until we understand what's going on. Please, Sorey." Mikleo was nearly pleading now, his eyes slanted with desperation and the deepest worry.

Sorey succumbed to his seraph's soft voice, and the tender look in Mikleo's amethyst eyes settled a section of the unease that dwelled in Sorey's heart. He felt the pulse of Mikleo's bond jump back to life and fall into sync. He put a hand to his chest in joyful surprise, green eyes popping open with relief. If a little heart-to-heart was all it took to fix his internal rapports with the seraphim, then maybe it wouldn't take long to repair the damage. One down, two to go.

Sorey appeared tearful again as he felt Mikleo's familiar stream of water course through his veins, and Mikleo stepped in closer, pulling Sorey back into his arms as the connection reached him as well, tugging them together like a needle pulling thread.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Mikleo," he whimpered, nestling his nose in against his seraph's neck, and feeling so thankful that Mikleo had always and would always be there to lean on—when he was lonely, scared, hurt, or simply in need of a friend. Mikleo would do anything he could to help or protect him, but Sorey realized he had to _let_ him do those things; it was a two-way street, and he would do the same for Mikleo in any situation—protect him, comfort him, keep him safe and happy.

"Everything will be alright, Sorey," Mikleo vowed, his hands tousling the back of Sorey's hair as he held him close. Tears dried against the fabric of Mikleo's collar, and Sorey nodded against him. Yes. Everything would be okay.


	4. Beginnings

**Written for Sormik Week 2017 Day 1 - Prompts: Elysia, Innocence, Beginnings**

" _One day, Sorey will leave this village," Gramps announced, almost cautiously, peering out from beneath his giant brows at the young seraph before him. Just as he suspected, violet eyes widened as a swarm of emotions leaked into them, as clearly as black ink sinking through thin parchment. The old man sucked in a breath through the end of his pipe and released a puff of grey smoke through his wrinkled lips, merely watching as Mikleo continued to sit there as calmly as he could manage. His hands clenched his knees a little tighter as he knelt on the floor, but other than that, he was doing well to remain polite and keep his cool._

 _"But Gramps, Sorey has never been among other humans before. We Seraphim are the only family he's ever known," Mikleo started. His voice cut out after that, as the first sting of reality hit him. The villagers had all worked so hard to make Elysia feel like Sorey's home, even going so far as to eat, sleep, and build houses—all things seraphim didn't need, but did for the sake of giving the human child a normal upbringing. But this wasn't just about the villagers—this was about Mikleo's own feelings, as selfish as it may have been._

 _Sorey was a part of him, and had been ever since he could remember. They had been raised together since infancy,_ _and even once they were old enough to choose whether or not they spent time together, they remained v_ _ery close—attached at the hip, as some of the villagers said. Sorey had become an extension_ _of Mikleo's own being, and if that piece of him were to break off, Mikleo wasn't sure he could recover from the injury._

 _I know, Mikleo. But he is human, and one day, his curiosity will lead him to seek out others like him. As you know, he has quite the thirst for knowledge already." Gramps' gaze remained on the young seraph, watching to see how he would react. He was testing to see just how strong the bond of these two boys was, though he had little doubt that it was in any danger of fa_ _il_ _ing. Everything pertaining to these young men had been set in motion years ago, and it seemed everything was still going according to plan. Mikleo was made to be Sorey's seraph, and his loyalty and concern for his friend were strong and clear as he sat there with worried eyes._

 _"How will he know what to do and where to go?" Mikleo started, but Zenrus held up a hand. Mikleo lowered his head, as well as his voice. He stared at the intricate patterns painted on the floor of the house and let out a sigh. "I worry about him, is all."_

 _That is why you are to accompany him," Gramps said with a hint of a smile, and watched with satisfaction as Mikleo's eyes lit up with joy and relief._

* * *

 _Several years later..._

Mikleo sat cross-legged on the floor of his own home, a book in hand as he sat by the fire, close enough so that its soft, orange glow warmed his arms and face. Several other texts were scattered around him—explanations of the land, histories of the nearby cities, teachings on social conduct and interpersonal relations. He was reading pretty much everything he could get his hands on these days, at least the things that pertained to the outside world. He would take another good look through the Celestial Record, too, whenever Sorey decided to put the darn thing down. Mikleo would probably have to pry it from his hands while he was asleep.

Reading wasn't all he was doing to prepare, either. He'd polished up his staff and started practicing more spells out in the forest, which was a good place for him to toss a little water around anyway; the plants never seemed to mind. When he was feeling especially confident in his skills, he would invite other seraphim to spar with him, but had them swear never to tell Sorey. He didn't want to raise any suspicions, nor did he want to put the idea in Sorey's head that he _could_ leave this village whenever he wanted. It may have been selfish, but Mikleo wanted him to stay as long as possible.

"Knock, knock," Sorey announced from the doorway. Mikleo had forgotten he'd left it open. He spun around as if on a swivel, and took in the sight of his companion, who looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His hair was slightly tousled, and his green eyes—although still full of their usual joy and excitement—looked slightly tired, the skin beneath them still puffy from sleep. Mikleo's heart caught in his throat, partly because Sorey looked so good, no matter what state he was in, and partly because he was afraid he would question the mountain of books around him.

"Oh, _you_ don't look like you're ready for exploring ruins," Sorey chuckled, making himself right at home. He kicked off his boots beside the door, before padding across the floor on his bare feet. Mikleo inconspicuously closed the book that had been open in his lap, and pushed forth a smile as Sorey sat down behind him. It was nice and cozy by the fire, but Sorey still wrapped his arms around Mikleo's waist for extra comfort. Gently, he rested his head atop the seraph's shoulder.

"What'cha reading?" he asked innocently, but Mikleo slapped the book down on top of the pile beside him, and turned his head back to smirk at Sorey.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Huh? You keeping secrets from me now?" Sorey blinked.

"Only because I know it drives you crazy," Mikleo came back, slyly, even despite his pounding heart. Sorey sighed, completely accustomed to Mikleo's teasing.

"You're right. It does." He tilted his head down and buried his nose a little further in against Mikleo's shoulder, his eyelids falling gracefully closed. It seemed his curiosity had faded already. Mikleo hummed peacefully, simply enjoying the closeness. He listened to his friend's long, steady breaths and wondered if his companion might fall back to sleep right then and there. He raised his hands to cup around Sorey's, hoping the contact might keep him awake.

"You still want to head into the ruins?" Mikleo asked. He felt Sorey shake his head against his back.

"Not yet. Think I need to wake up a bit more first."

"Let me guess. You were nose-deep in the Celestial Record all night?" A smirk appeared on the water seraph's lips. "I know it's a fascinating read, but do you have to exhaust yourself all the time?"

"I just want to learn as much as I can," Sorey smiled sleepily against Mikleo's shoulder, his eyes remaining softly shut. Mikleo's heart clenched a little at the sound of those words. Gramps had been right; Sorey longed for knowledge, and it probably would lead him away from Elysia sooner than later. Mikleo knew that day was approaching, and while he wished things would never change, he was embracing the fact that they would.

"Sorey?" Mikleo asked, voice low and tender. He could feel the pressure increasing on his shoulder where it carried more and more of Sorey's weight as he became drowsier. Mikleo turned his neck enough to nuzzle his head against Sorey's, silver hair falling in against chocolate brown. "You can lie down here, if you're still tired."

"Thanks, Mikleo," Sorey murmured, the other boy's voice rousing him from his almost-slumber. "That's probably a good idea." He smiled and let go of Mikleo, making the seraph almost regret saying anything as the contact was broken. Mikleo turned back to look at his friend as he stood and headed down the tiny steps to the bedroom.

"But after that, we hit the ruins," Sorey pointed back at Mikleo, giving him a grin before flopping down on the bed.

"You got it," Mikleo nodded, staring fondly at the blue-clad boy who was curling up on his bed-covers. He watched until Sorey had settled, then he turned back to his stack of books, and skimmed a hand over the one he'd been reading. _This is all for you, Sorey_ , he thought to himself, but his brows twitched as he realized that pretty much everything he'd _ever_ done had been for Sorey, or with Sorey in mind.

They had always shared a special bond—first as playmates, then as friends, now as more-than-friends—but Mikleo felt that there was something even deeper between them. He wasn't a huge believer in destiny, or even in soulmates, but he had an inkling that _something_ else must exist between them. Something must be tying them together this way, as he'd never seen any other two people share as close a bond as he and Sorey did. And as he thought about it now, he realized that just maybe, exploring the outside world might help him understand what that bond was.

With another adoring glance at Sorey, he returned to his book with newfound determination. He was prepared to follow Sorey wherever he went. He was ready for this new beginning, whenever its path found them.


	5. Trust

**Written for Sormik Week 2017 Day 2 - Prompts: Ladylake, Conflict, Trust**

Ladylake was quiet at night, quieter than Sorey ever imagined a city as bustling as this would be after the sun went down. It even gave Elysia a run for its money as far as silence went, but rather than giving off an air of peace like the seraph village would have, it was somehow lonely instead; the cobblestone streets were void of people, making each of Sorey's footsteps echo through empty alleys instead of padding softly through fresh grass. The cold pangs of loneliness lessened when Sorey rounded a corner of one of the alleyways he'd been exploring, and caught sight of Mikleo.

He was leaning against the railing along one of the stairways, one which overlooked the Great Waterwheel and the small waterfall to the left of it. Of course, Sorey should have known Mikleo would be close to the water. He looked so beautiful and so serene standing there like a statue, head tilted slightly toward the sky, and his violet eyes reflecting the stars. Seeing him like this made home feel not so far away, like things hadn't really changed that much since they'd left Elysia.

Mikleo didn't need to look to know Sorey was approaching; he would have known those footsteps anywhere. Instead of coming to stand beside Mikleo like he usually would, Sorey ducked in behind him, surprising the seraph slightly with warm arms around his slender waist. Mikleo's shock transformed into a small smile, and he allowed himself to melt into Sorey's hold, like a pebble sinking into a warm brook. Sorey leaned his head forward to rest on Mikleo's shoulder, and Mikleo could have sworn he felt a soft kiss being placed there before his companion spoke.

"I'm sorry," was all Sorey said.

"Sorry? For what?" Mikleo's eyes were curious, though Sorey couldn't see them from where he stood. In fact, he simply let his eyes fall closed as he rested there.

"I've been so busy with all this Shepherd stuff lately. I haven't really been paying much attention to you," Sorey admitted, the guilt seeming to pour off him in waves, and Mikleo was finely attuned to those—when it came to water, at least.

The Shepherd's voice was low and soft and full of regret—so much regret that Mikleo could actually _feel_ him hurting. That was perhaps the biggest downside of the armatus. Even though they were more powerful through the bond, it also made it so that the seraphim could feel their Shepherd's pain. How Mikleo hated to feel his pain.

"Don't worry about it, Sorey. I do understand the importance of the Shepherd's duties," Mikleo smirked, mostly so Sorey would stop wearing that 'injured animal' expression.

"I know, I just... don't want you to think I've forgotten about you, because I haven't. I really miss you, you know?" Mikleo was glad that Sorey's tone had lightened by the time he'd come to the end of his sentence, and he gave a chuckle to encourage his optimistic behaviour.

"I miss you, too, Sorey," he smirked again, reaching back to give the Shepherd a playful swat on the head. Sorey made a surprised noise and stumbled backwards, releasing the seraph from his grasp. When Mikleo turned to face him, he was wearing a smile not much smaller than his own; it was quite the feat for anyone to muster a smile as wide and natural as Sorey's.

"So, you're not jealous of the others?" Sorey asked, his grin fading as he lowered his head, making Mikleo realize he wasn't joking. Between armatizing with new seraphim, trying to form a rapport with his new squire, and keeping friendly relations with people like Alisha, Lucas, and Sergei, Mikleo really had been taking a backseat to everyone else lately. Mikleo's smile stayed in place, and Sorey watched the amusement dance in his eyes as they caught the stars' reflection again.

"Oh, I'm jealous. But I'll be alright," Mikleo winked, which made Sorey's heart do a little flutter. It hadn't happened for quite some time, and only Mikleo seemed to have the ability to trigger it; it was something Sorey adored, to be honest.

Sorey's mouth twitched as he scanned his ally's features. Once he confirmed that his seraph really was okay, he let himself smile and reached out for his hand. They linked as easily as magnets, fingers sliding into place between those of their partner, and locking there. Motions like these felt more natural than ever since Mikleo had become a Sub Lord, and their very souls had been bound by the armatus.

In moments like these, Sorey almost forgot there was anyone in the world besides them, like he might just slip into Mikleo and never split back into two entities. It was an inviting thought, but the world needed him. Sorey gave Mikleo's hand a gentle squeeze, which effectively guided Mikleo's gaze towards him. They exchanged a soft smile, knowing they didn't need to say anything more to be understood. Things were good enough here, alone together. In this moment, under the star-speckled sky, they had everything they needed.


	6. Nature

**Written for Sormik Week 2017 Day 3 - Prompt: Nature (Could take it as 'they are out experiencing nature' or 'Sorey's innocent and carefree nature')**

Mikleo followed Sorey down the grey, stoney steps, staff in hand. They were quiet, listening for any sounds of wildlife besides the low chomping of the Elysian goats several feet behind them. Sorey looked around cautiously, rounding the corner and scanning in all directions. Once he was satisfied with his investigation, he smiled widely and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay! Looks like someone already cleared out all the prickleboars. Now, let's find the perfect cloud-watching spot," he announced, wandering around until he came to a tree with a big, thick trunk and lots of shade from its many leaves.

He lowered himself to the ground in a way that was almost graceful for a human, and patted the grass behind him. He was about to lie down when he glanced up at Mikleo who was still standing before him. He seemed to be hesitating. Mikleo may not have seemed it sometimes, but he could be timid, scared to do anything that might not be well-received, and that tendency often became extra prevalent whenever Sorey was involved. Sorey blinked up at his seraph friend with wide eyes, then he let out an easy smile.

"Come on, Mikleo. Lie down with me."

Mikleo swallowed past the lump in his throat, knowing that any suggestive connotations that could have been implied with that comment would be entirely lost on Sorey. He was so innocent, so pure, and Mikleo loved that about him.

Everything was so easy with Sorey. There was never any reason to overthink what he said, as he always said what he meant and wore his heart on his sleeve. There was never any reason not to feel relaxed at Sorey's side, as he had such a laidback personality and a will for fun and adventure. Well, no reason except for if you were Mikleo, who found his heart pounding whenever he and Sorey got close.

These rushes of adrenaline were nothing new to Mikleo, and he knew full well what they meant. Gramps had taught him enough about love to put two and two together. Knowing the cause didn't make it any easier to ignore it, nor did it put him at any more ease as he followed Sorey's lead and knelt to the ground.

Sorey lay back in the grass, tucking one hand up behind his head while the other rested at his side. Mikleo lay next to him, angling himself in just the right way so he could rest his head on Sorey's chest without putting any strain on his neck. Sorey's free hand snaked its way around Mikleo's waist as if it were second nature to him. _Cue pounding heart_ , Mikleo thought to himself, feeling his pulse speed up as they stared up at the bright blue sky. He breathed in deeply and let it out, successfully making it slow just a little.

"Haha, that one looks like Gramps!" Sorey chuckled, nodding toward one of the clouds, which was round and puffy at the top and narrowed as it neared the bottom. Mikleo smiled at the gentle rumble of Sorey's laughter, and turned his head slightly toward the sound, just enough to brush his cheek against the soft fabric of his friend's black t-shirt.

Why Sorey insisted on dragging him out on these crazy, spur-of-the-moment adventures while they were both still in their sleepwear, Mikleo would never be sure. It was probably just Sorey's intrepid personality, but it kept things interesting and made Sorey happy, so Mikleo would never say no.

Before long, Mikleo's fingers found their way to Sorey's arm, where it was draped so casually over his midriff. They traced patterns on the soft, tanned skin-circles, lines, anything that came to mind. It was funny how his _mind_ had just taken over. He hadn't even remembered reaching for Sorey's arm; it just sort of ended up there. Mikleo reddened, even though it seemed the contact hadn't fazed Sorey at all. He was still gazing up at the clouds with an awed smile on his face.

"Sorey?" Mikleo mumbled, taking his eyes off the sky and nestling his head a little further against Sorey's shirt. "Do you think this is weird?"

"Do I think what's weird?" Sorey asked, raising a brow. He heard Mikleo drag in a long breath and let it out in a sigh.

"For us to get this close? I mean, no one in the village ever does."

Sorey frowned for a moment as he pondered, but the relaxed grin returned to his face within seconds.

"Maybe no one in the village is in love. Or maybe I'm a little clingy because I'm human? I don't know," Sorey babbled, but Mikleo was still wide-eyed from his first speculation.

"Y-you think we're in love?" he choked out. He was dying to look up at Sorey right then, as his expression was probably calm and relaxed and would have most likely calmed him as well, but he was too embarrassed to show his face. Sorey pouted his lips, thinking again.

"Well, yeah. I think so. I mean, I certainly love you, Mikleo," he replied, simply and sweetly. Somehow over his rampaging heart, Mikleo could hear the gentle smile in his voice.

"Sorey," Mikleo addressed, rolling onto his side and curling in against him, more out of fear than anything else. He was terrified that one of them would say the wrong thing and ruin what they had—whatever this was. While Sorey's arm remained around Mikleo's waist, Mikleo's hand travelled to Sorey's chest, and gently clutched the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to cling to Sorey and never let go. He didn't want to lose the seventeen years of good memories they had shared, didn't want to tarnish them with a bad aftertaste if something were to change between them here and end badly.

"I don't know if you fully understand what it means to love someone. To _be in love_ with someone."

"Sure I do. Like Gramps said, it means to deeply care about someone, to be devoted to that person above anyone else. And also, to put up with them despite how much they might drive you crazy sometimes," Sorey chuckled, and Mikleo dared a glance up at him just in time to catch a wink.

"Okay," Mikleo blinked in surprise. "Maybe you do know." He nestled his head back down, heart thudding against Sorey's side so hard he figured Sorey could feel it. His thumb brushed over the fabric he had curled around his fingers, and urged his brain to come up with something useful to say. Sorey beat him to it.

"I really think I do. Love you, I mean," Sorey said. His voice was lower now, more serious. His hand patted Mikleo's waist tenderly. Even he was feeling a little nervous now as he waited for a response. Mikleo thought his heart might burst through his chest, but he let out the breath he was holding and realized that it had been the cause of the pressure.

"Me too. I think... I love you, too," Mikleo managed. He glanced up again to meet a smiling face and happy, green eyes. Embarrassed and painfully flustered, Mikleo lowered his head again and continued to caress the fabric between his fingers.

"So, this is not weird then, right?" Sorey asked, letting out a breath of relief and a gentle chuckle, turning his attention back to the sky.

"Maybe a little," Mikleo disagreed, but his tone softened after that as his lips were graced with a soft smile. "But it's okay."


End file.
